Friends Become Family
by Bardocksbabexo2819
Summary: Goku wants Krillen to become a official member of the Son Family. But the only way to do that is for Goten to marry Marron. Will his plan work?
1. Chapter 1

***This will be a multi-chapter fanfic. This is also a story trade with Missjo1988. My chapters are short but I promise, there will be a lot of them!**

In the beginning of his life, Goku didn't have a true family. He had his grandfather and eventually Master Roshi and Krillin. He later met Bulma, Yamcha, Tien and the others, got married to Chichi and become a father to two sons. It wasn't until his mid-thirties did he meet his actual parents. Which turned out were two males but nonetheless, they were family and that's all that matter to him. Throughout the years, Krillin and Goku stayed close. Often sparing together and saving the world together. No matter what happened, they were friends. Sure, they parted ways but once reunited it went back to the same old way.

Today was the first day of summer vacation for Goku's youngest son, Goten and Chichi had decided to throw a huge barbeque in celebration of Goten starting college in the fall.

Of course, Goku's parents were there, Bardock and Tora. The two were off talking with Gohan who recently got a new job position and was explaining it to his grandparents. Bardock kept zoning out and was constantly elbowed by Tora to snap back into the conversation.

Bulma was there chatting with Chichi and 18; the typical conversations they had about their husbands and children. Trunks was hanging out with Goten, Marron and his little sister Bra. The four teenagers were sitting at a table together, chatting and laughing together.

Goku was standing next to a table where Yamcha and Master Roshi sat. Krillen came up to him with a plate of food in his hand, "Hey, pretty exciting that Goten is going to college, right?" 

"I guess. I'll have no one to spar with though." Goku frowned, "Gohan is starting his new job and is barely around. Not to mention he's been seeing Sharpner more often. Goten will be gone and I know Chichi won't feel like doing anything."

"Hey, you'll have me!" Krillen exclaimed, "Marron is apparently going away to the same school as Goten so they'll be together at least!" He then sighed, "And trust me, 18 won't feel like doing anything either. She'll probably just want to stay home and relax like she normally does."

"That's neat." Goku smiled. Krillen was always there for him, but then he thought of a idea. He looked over at Goten and saw that him and Marron were laughing along with Trunks and Bra.

Krillen was considered family but maybe he could become family.

Goku then blurted out, "Do you ever think of our kids getting married?"

"Sometimes, but I don't like to. Marron is still pretty young and I don't want to imagine another man being in her life just yet." Krillen said as he took a bite of fruit.

Goku made eye contact with Krillen, "But what if it was with Goten?"

Krillen's eyes widened, "What?!"

Goku then gave a huge grin, "Yeah! Imagine if Goten married Marron! Then I would see you all the time!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Krillen sighed, "I don't know Goku. I don't think it's right to force somebody to like someone else.."

"We wouldn't be forcing them to be together since they already like each other!"

"As friends Goku…" Krillen said, "It would make things awkward between them, don'tcha think?"

"I doubt it." Goku replied, "I still think it would be awesome if me and you are related."

Krillen gave him a reassuring smile, "Goku, I already consider you a brother-"

"But I don't want to consider you family! I want you to be family!" Goku said, "Just let me talk to Goten. I'm sure he'll be open to the idea!"

"Uhh….fine." Krillen said he looked down at his plate of food. There was no use in arguing. What has gotten into his best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

The party eventually came to an end after hours of socializing and eating delicious food.

All of Chichi's leftovers have been snatched up as her cooking was desired. As everybody left, the only ones remaining were the Son's and the Brief's. Chichi and Bulma were talking about taking a much needed shopping trip while Goku decided to chat with his rival.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku smiled but as usual, Vegeta had his arms crossed and the typical frown on his face. "So, Trunks is focusing more on the family business huh?"

"As much as I would like him to train he needs to focus on making a living so he can move out and leave me and his mother alone."

"Well I bet he could still train. I mean he's always off with Gohan. Maybe that's what they do!"

Vegeta gave a simple 'hmph' before Goku asked another question, "But what about Bra?"

"She'll be off to college with your son and only come home for the holidays." Vegeta replied.

Goku then gave a big grin, "So that means Goten will also being doing that too?"

"I don't know your brat's motives." Vegeta snorted.

"Speaking of Goten, where is he?"

"How am I supposed to know? He's not my son."

Goku sighed as he left the other saiyan to himself. He walked past his wife and Bulma and soon came across his parents and Gohan and dropping in on their conversation.

"Don't you think you're too…."

"Too what?"

"Too old? With humans, there's a higher chance of birth defects."

"Saiyans have a longer lifespan than humans so I'll be just fine."

"Gohan's just watching out for you 'Dock. No need to get snippy at him."

"I'm not being snippy! I'm telling him the truth!"

Gohan gave a sigh and before he could respond to his grandparents, Goku interrupted them.

"Whatcha talking about?" He asked with his infamous grin.

"Nothing." Bardock quickly said. He wasn't ready to share the unexpected news just yet. He crossed his arms and walked away from his family. Clearly he was hiding something.

"What your dad means is we're not ready to share the news with the entire family just yet." Tora replied, "How about you and the kids come over for dinner tomorrow night? I'll catch a deer and roast it over the fire."

"That sounds great!" Goku exclaimed, "By the way, have you seen Goten anywhere?"

Tora shook his head no while Gohan said to his father, "I saw him and Bra walk over to the front porch. Seems like they wanted to be alone."

"Thanks!" Goku gave a quick wave and then walked away to find his youngest son.

Once Goku was gone, Tora then turned to Gohan, "Doesn't he know about those two yet?"

"I don't think so…" Gohan sighed, "But that's dad for ya.."

As Goku came around the bend he couldn't believe his eyes. There Goten was kissing Bra. His hands were on her waist as her hands were on his shoulders. "GOTEN!" Goku exclaimed loudly. Deep down inside, Goku wanted to scream. His plan of Krillin and him going from friends to family was going to be ruined.

Goten broke the kiss between him and his girlfriend, "Dad?! What are you doing back here?"

"Yeah! Weren't you talking to my parents or something?" Bra questioned the older man before turning at Goten, "I told you someone would find us you baka!"

"It's not my fault!" Goten said.

"How long have you two been doing this for?" Goku asked Goten, approaching his son, "I thought you and Marron…"

"Three months," Bra responded for her boyfriend, "I'm gonna go now Goten. Gotta get going before my dad starts looking for me. And you know how he gets." Bra leaned over and gave Goten a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the two men alone.

Goten gave a long sigh as he looked over at his father, "Marron and I are just friends," Goten told his father, "I tried asking out Marron and she wasn't interested. She also helped me ask out Bra since she knew I also liked her a bit too."

'So it's not Goten! I just have to convince Marron!' Goku thought to himself.

"Dad?"

"It's okay Goten." Goku smiled, "I don't mind you two dating at all." Even though it secretly bothered him.

"Really?" Goten gave a relieved smile, "I guess I can tell mom now!"

"Why don't you wait on that a bit. Your grandparents have some news they want to tell us tomorrow night so let your mother soak in things one at a time."

"Sure, not a problem."

'All I have to do now is talk to Marron.' Goku thought to himself, 'And then Krillin and I become more than just friends!'


End file.
